The Few Who Survived
by Ohmycat1
Summary: After the 73rd annual Hunger Games, a zombie virus outbreak occurred in Panem. The whole nation had been effected, besides the few who survived. It isn't clear how they survived, or the cure for the Zombie Disease, but the survivors know one thing; Kill, burn the bodies, stay quiet & don't get bitten.
1. Chapter 1

_Half of the credit goes to Hungergamesfangirl100, without her, this story probably wouldn't have been made__or beta'ed. _

* * *

**After the 73rd annual Hunger Games, a zombie virus outbreak occurred in Panem. The whole nation had been effected, besides the few who survived. It isn't clear how they survived, or the cure for the Zombie Disease, but the survivors know one thing; Kill, burn the bodies & stay quiet.**

* * *

**_Clove's POV_****_  
_**

In District two, Clove was walking the streets of the district, searching for food & supplies.

She had a backpack full of survival gear, and her belt held plenty of knives. She knew she could survive in the district, unless the food started to run out.

She had turned a corner, in search of a building, but stopped dead in her tracks. She stared forward at the figure standing at the end of the alleyway. She knew it wasn't infected when she took a small step forward & recognized him.

"Cato..." She breathed, somewhat surprised. She hadn't seen any survivors since it all started.

"Hello, Clove." He smirked. "Are you here to get rid of me?"

She shook her head & took a step back hesitantly while readying some knives from her belt.

Cato shakes his head. "Unless you want food and good weapons, I suggest not killing me." He said.

"I have food and weapons." She smirked, being as stubborn as always.

"Where, exactly? I'm hiding out in the peacekeeper barracks."

"Where do you _think, blondie?"_

_"Hmm, _at your house?"

"Enough." She scoffed.

He laughs "Look, I've got guns and real armor. Do you want some or not?"

"Noise attracts them. If you haven't noticed, I don't have any interest in drawing them directly to me. The armor is a different story..." She trails off.

He smirks "I want stuff for that armor."

"What kind of stuff?" She crosses her arms.

"I want food and if you can, fuel"

"Yes, and I want things to go back to normal." She says sarcastically & turns around to walk away.

He goes after her "hey it's just a simple request!"

She swings herself up on a ledge of a building & starts to climb up one story, stopping at a windowsill. "There isn't fuel anywhere. I've checked. And for food, it looks like you have enough."

"But the only train that's here doesn't have fuel. All it needs is fuel."

She sighed, considering it for a moment before slipping inside through the window & ignoring him.

* * *

Clove was searching the building where she found one of the infected chained to a heavy chair that was bolted to the ground.

She looked at it, now seeping black blood from its slit neck as it lay on the floor, motionless. She grabbed some matches from her pack & layed the body on a tarp she'd found in a spare room, while igniting the match & dropping it on the dead body. It was engulfed in flames almost instantly. (The Zombie skin was highly flammable, and if it touched fire, it burns, easily decapitating the infected.)

She backed away slightly from the fire, ignoring the slight odor. She watched as it burned, and turned to ash.

Before leaving, she took the chain from the metal chair & secured it as a second belt. Nothing else was in the house that was useful, so she exited just as swiftly as she came in.

When she exited the building, she was cleaning her knife with her sleeve. Cato was still there. He raised his eyebrows, "Did you get bit?" He says.

Clove rolls her eyes. "I can manage myself, you know that right?"

He shakes his head, "No, I didn't."

"Shut up."

He smirks. "Why? I like talking."

She crosses her arms. "Look, do you want to find fuel or not?"

He nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Then I'd suggest to shut up before I change my mind."

Cato smirks & nods.

"Are you coming or not?" Clove asks impatiently.

"Lead the way." Cato says.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. :O I'll try to have chapter 2 up by tomorrow morning. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Descent

_Half of the credit goes to Hungergamesfangirl100, this story would probably not have been made without her. *THERE IS SOME SWEARING, SORRY ABOUT THAT.*_

* * *

**"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up, I've seen it, it's fascinating." -Tobias Eaton, Divergent.**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Cato & Clove looked all around the district, no luck. Clove knew there wasn't any fuel in the district, but Cato persisted. By sundown, they had given up the search & decided to get some rest.

"Why don't we go check District One or Three? There must be some fuel there." Clove suggested.

Cato nods. "Or Five."

"Fine. I'll meet you back in that alleyway tomorrow. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"I will. I'll bring you your armor tomorrow, too."

"Okay. See you." Clove turned to walk away & find a safe, abandoned apartment.

* * *

Clove woke up in a bed of an apartment she had found. Her pack by the bed, and her clothes clean. She took inventory of her pack & belts.

13 knives in her belt, a full canteen, a small tarp, five boxes of matches, some non-perishable foods & an extra jacket & belt.

She packed up all of her things, & headed out to the alleyway to meet Cato. She passed a few walkers on the way, but let them live. She needed to preserve her energy.

Clove leaned against a wall in the alley, patiently waiting for Cato.

Soon enough, Cato came walking to her with a large bag. She raised an eyebrow when she sees the bag. He hands her the bag, saying "Here's your payment, you're going to need it."

Clove sets the bag down, taking a quick survey of the contents, a full set of peacekeeper armor & some food.

"I didn't need all of this. I thought you were just getting me light armor." She picks the gloves out from the bag & puts them on. "These are good, though." She says while she packs the food in her backpack.

He nods "I keep my promises, even if it's you."

"Alright, you ready?" She puts the extra armor behind a dumpster to come back for later.

He nods then takes a gun and sword "I'm ready to fuck shit up"

She laughs. "As long as you don't fire that thing near me." She starts to walk out of the alleyway.

He nods and starts shooting then smirks "Whoops."

"Whoops is right." She says & glares at him, pulling her knives out as she hears a few of the walkers scream.

He smirks and pulls his sword out "Put the armor on."

"What? No, it'll just slow me down."

He glares at her "if you want to be safe, put it on!"

"I know how to fight & be safe." She glares back at him as she runs out of the alleyway to prevent from being cornered.

He nods as he sees walkers "here they come!"

"I'm not blind!" She calls back to him & throws a few knives, hitting the zombies square in the head. The walkers she hit slump to the ground as she slits more of their necks with her knives. "A little help here?"

Cato looks at her before slicing at them, flinging limbs & blood everywhere, more of the infected being attracted to the fight & replacing the ones who have been killed quickly.

"It's not worth it, just run! They'll keep coming!" Clove runs past Cato, grabbing his arm & tugging him after her.

"I've got your back." Cato runs after her while Clove clears a path for them as they run. She nods as they make their way through the district, avoiding the main streets. They slipped underneath the fence, and into the wilderness.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try making the chapters longer, I know, I'm working on it, trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

_Half of the credit goes to Hungergamesfangirl100, without her this story wouldn't have been made. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY IDEAS._

* * *

**_"There is no pretending, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then." -Jace Wayland/Herondale, The Mortal Instruments._**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

They both ran a couple of miles before Cato stopped to take a breath, but while he wasn't looking, Clove hid behind some trees.

She watched as he looked around for her & called her name.

She emerged from the trees & threw a knife zipping past his head.

"What the _hell_ was that?! You could have got us both killed!" She yelled.

"I was joking and thought we could take them!"

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong, blondie." She huffed & started to walk again.

He chuckled "we could have taken them"

"Go back & finish them, then. You don't have to come."

"Yes I do"

"Why?" She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Because I need to get away from there"

"You don't get it. Who knows what could be out there or how many of them. My main goal is to not to get killed. You can go ahead and make as much noise as you want, just stay away from me while I do what I need to. Got it?"

He nodded "I promise I'll stop making noise unless I need to"

"Fine." She continued walking as he followed her.

* * *

The walk to District Three was somewhat quiet, encountering a few zombies here and there, but nothing like earlier that day. They slipped underneath District Three's fence quietly & started into town.

"Is there anyone alive?" Cato whispered. Clove elbowed him hard in his side & glared at him.

"What?" He said

"Shut _up_." She warned as they continued walking.

"But what if someone's alive here?"

"You're welcome to check, be my guest." She rolled her eyes & shook her head.

"What, have you checked all the districts for survivors?" He asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then there can be other survivors"

"I'm not here to look for _survivors. You don't have to stay with me." She said, slightly annoyed._

_"Then why are you here?" The question seeped through Clove's head, searching for the answer._

_"To get _you_ Fuel. _I keep my promises." She finally said.

"Then let's look for Fuel."

"That was my plan." She said, clearly annoyed.

He rolled his eyes as he re-equipped his sword.

_He's such an idiot. She thought when she finally broke the silence. _

"Can you just let me do what_ I _need to do? Besides, why would you care if I got bitten?" She glanced at him over her shoulder_._

He shrugged. "I'd hate to be alone."

"And yet, somehow, you've managed to survive until we met again."

"But I could tell you were alive"

"How? I looked everywhere and didn't find anyone. Anyone. Hell, even my whole family was bitten."

"I have a feeling when someone's alive."

"A Feeling." She murmured to herself, mocking him quietly while walking.

He rolled his eyes "I'm getting that feeling right now."

"That's great. Like I said, be my guest and go find them yourself."

"I'm not leaving. Let's hurry and get to five."

She threw her hands in the air defeatedly. "I give up! You lead the way."

He took the lead without hesitation as they both hear a creak from nearby. Clove pulls two knives from her belt as she looked around on the rooftops.

"What was that?" Cato said.

Clove didn't answer as she squinted to see a figure on a rooftop.

"Nothing," She lied "Can we just go?"

They hear the creak again.

He shook his head. "No, someone's alive."

"If that's the case, then I don't want to be mistaken as one of the walkers. Can we go?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't care, we need to find them."

"Come_ on, Cato."_

He looks around "no clove. We need to find them-" He is cut off by more noise.

"Shh." She slowly approaches the noise.

"Come out, or we bring walkers." Cato warns. They hear a gun cocking into place.

"Shoot, and we shoot!" Cato says as Clove takes another step towards the noise, twirling her knife in one hand.

She is met with a whisper saying "Go Away."

She moves the trash can & tackles the girl making the noise, pinning her to the ground.

The girl breathes heavily. "Please. Just let me go." She pleads With fright in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Cato questions the girl.

"R-Rayly." She answers shakily.

* * *

**A/N: We will find out more about this mysterious girl, Rayley, and how she survived. CLIFFHANGER! Chapter Four will be up by tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Questioning

Credit goes out to Auryanthus & Hungergamesfangirl100 for their ideas and help. Check out their stories! I OWN NOTHING BUT IDEAS!

* * *

**"The key to change is letting go of fear." -Hèctor, The Power of Six (Lorien Legacies.)**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"Are there any more survivors with you?" Cato beginned to question her.

"No, it's only me that I know of." Rayly replied, shoving Clove off of her. Clove brought her knife up to Rayly's face.

"You try anything, I'll kill you myself. Got it?" She warned, lowering the knife & standing up.

Rayly swallowed. "Got it. Even though. I wouldn't, because it's pretty lonely here. I haven't seen anyone else."

"Welcome to my world." Clove mumbled as she walked back to Cato.

Cato nodded. "alright. Now let's head to five and fast"

"Why?" Rayly asked.

"I think I hear walkers." Cato replied.

"There ain't none. There is something attracting them in two" Rayly shakes her head.

"GEE, I WONDER WHY!" Clove glares at Cato.

"Hey, blame Clove." He said.

"I'm not the idiot who fired the gun." She retorted & smirked.

"Gosh, you two fight like Husband and Wife." Rayly laughed.

"I'll cut your toe off. Cato & I are nothing." Clove laughed.

"Doesn't seem like it" Rayly smirked.

"I keep my promises." She holds tip of the knife in her hand & points the end towards Rayly.

Rayly stifled a laugh "I'm sorry." Rayly said and sat on a dumpster.

They all see some walkers "let's go now" Cato said.

"Me too?" Rayly chirped.

"Why should we take you?" Cato asks her.

"You don't have to, I'm just saying, I could be a valuable asset" Rayly said.

"In what ways?" Cato said.

"I know these woods inside and out. I can help you take the safest way. Or," Rayly had a gleam in her eye "I could let you guys take the most dangerous way."

"You can come, as long as you don't make much noise." Clove glanced at Cato teasingly. "You-" She said as she looked at him. "Will let her come with us."

Rayly had a smug look on her face. Clove had an urge to slap it right off of her face, but held back. They needed her.

* * *

Cato rolled his eyes as Rayly followed Clove out of the District. It was mostly girl talk, with Cato being anti-social all of a sudden. The only time he had talked was when he noticed Rayly had spears. Cato asked her how she got them & replied "Thats for me to know and you to not find out." It turns out, Rayly had been stealing her food from abandoned houses & stole the weapons from the Peacekeepers. Rayly's nickname was Rey, and she is also a good climber & has good aim. Or, that's at least what she told Clove.

They were passing District Four as Clove asked jokingly, "Swimming, anyone?" She laughed.

"Sorry, I left my swimsuit at home." Cato chuckled, but Rey stayed quiet.

Clove shrugged. "It'd be good to wash off."

"I don't need to." Rey said.

"That's not a bad idea, find Odair..." He chuckled.

"Who?" Rey asked.

"Finnick Odair, sexiest man in all of Panem!" She over exaggerated & laughed.

They all laughed as Cato made a hole in the fence. None of the fences were powered on, the power had gone out everywhere. "Let's go see if he's still walking." He chuckled as they slipped in through the hole in the fence.

Once on the other side, Clove sees Rey's wide-eyed expression.

"Welcome to Four, Rey." Clove smirked & walked further into the district.

They passed Victors Village as a large fire erupted in one of the buildings.

"What the hell?" Cato said as he looked at it.

"Umm, guys, I wouldn't go there." Rey said as she took a step back.

Clove caught Rey's arm as Cato spoke, "I'll go check it out, you both stay here."

"No, you won't. It could be a trap, or somebody being an idiot, setting a body on fire & not putting it on a tarp." Rey jerked her arm away as Clove finished talking.

"No, I just want to see if I'm not the only guy." Cato huffed.

"Aww, poor baby. Willing to burn in a fire to make sure he's not the last guy." Clove said teasingly & smirked.

Cato rolls his eyes & started walking toward the fire.

"Like I said, Wife and husband" Rey smirked and stepped away from Clove.

"Like I said, I'll still cut off your toe." Clove crosses her arms as Cato continued walking as he yelled back, "I will, too!"

"Shut up." Rey said sullenly as Cato opened the gate to look around.

"You're an idiot, Cato!" She called out to him.

"He knows." Rey laughed.

"Sure I am!" Cato called back.

Clove watched as he disappeared into the house.

"We should go back him up." Suggested Rey.

"Fine." She started to walk to the house, Rey following close behind.

They entered & looked around as Clove got hit in the head & her vision got darker. She fell to the floor as she faded away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN. Was it Cato who knocked her out, or perhaps another survivor? You'll find out in the next chapter. ;) NO, THE BUILDING THEY ARE IN IS NOT ON FIRE, NOR WILL IT. Review please!**


	5. Author's Note

**SORRY EVERYONE, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DELAYED UNTIL TOMORROW. I APOLOGIZE, WE ARE HAVING SOMETHING CLOSE TO WRITER'S BLOCK, THANKS FOR READING!**

**~Ohmycat1**


End file.
